I Dream Of Death
by PoisonedEssence
Summary: a story of a girl forced away from her home. a story of love, and death. happiness and sadness. enjoy!


**I DREAM OF DEATH**

**_This book is a tribute to my dreams._**

**_I dream of a life, where I am free and able to do what I like._**

**_Free from responsibility and consequences._**

**_God Bless us all._**

**_For now I dream._**

**_I dream for all who cannot._**

* * *

**Controlled**

The streets were deserted; the only thing that disturbed the silence was the wind in the trees. The market had been moved out and all the stores were packed up for the next morning. As Ebony waked out of the city square and into the silent back allies that lead out of the city, she saw a man. They were the only ones in the ally. He wore a dark robe made of a thick fabric of burgundy and black. From what she could see he was staring straight into her eyes, so she stared back. He continued to watch her as he crossed the soundless road towards her. She didn't move a muscle she was intrigued by this dark stranger and she didn't care what he was like or what he wanted, she could already fell a strange vibe from him, and she could tell that he was different from other people, like herself. When the dark man was about two meters away from her he stoped and she waited for him to start talking. They stood in the middle of the ally starting at each other for about a minuet in an awkward silence. The man did not say a word but he smiled at Ebony and studied her features. She wondered whether to turn and walk away or to stay and find out what this stranger wanted. She decided to turn around and go back home but as she was doing so she felt the man's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see him smiling an evil smile.

"Time to go Ebony"

Ebony backed away from the man's touch and walked away. She felt the man grab her arm, she tried to fight her way out of his grip but it was too tight. She saw the man nod towards her. She thought why he did but then felt a hand come across her face at her mouth she then noticed the hand held a damp cloth, she felt sleepy, another arm crossed her chest and gripped her tightly.

Then everything went black.

Ebony was born in the summer months, seventeen years ago. She lived with her mother and father in the city of Britannia. She was said to be the most beautiful in the city but when ever this was said to her she denied it. She had sky blue eyes and black hair that always smelt of jasmine. She worked in the local market place attracting customers to her father's store. She was extremely talented, and sometimes people feared her talents. She had perfect eye site and hearing. She was also very flexible and in great physical shape. She trained and toned her body every day. She practised self defence with a master warrior, but now even her teacher found it hard to keep up. Many men went to her father asking him to give them the pleasure in asking her hand in marriage but he turned down all offers. Her father had told Ebony that she could decide who she would marry, it was unusual to let a daughter do so but she was his only child and he wanted her to be happy. She was sixteen when she chose one of her closest friends and he accepted with excitement. Ebony chose Jace Cirra. Ebony had been friends with Jace from their childhood. Their parents had always found it hard to keep them apart and now it was very rare to see them alone. They were waiting for the next spring to get married. She wanted to get married in a field of wildflowers in the brilliant sunshine. She had it all planed out. Ebony had always wished that she could be free from her parents and their rules she had to abide. Ebony dreamed once she married Jace, they would move away and live in Athens, where there were plenty of opportunities.

* * *

**Reality Check**

Ebony woke with her head spinning and her insides churning. She opened her eyes and she could feel a gentle rock beneath her. She sat up and looked around the room she was in. It was about the size of the kitchen at home and covered in a dark polished wood. It had a large double bed with silk covers on with she had been sleeping in, a wardrobe about the size of a small tavern table held at the wall with thick planks of wood bolted to the wall and there was also a writing desk with books and paper and a quill on it. She turned around and was a window, a very oddly shaped window. It was a porthole. She looked outside, all she could see was a wide open ocean with murky blue and green water and dolphins frolicking within it bellow. She now knew that she wasn't in Britannia anymore. Her attention was drawn away from the dolphins by the sound of a door closing behind her. She turned around expecting to see the dark man, but instead she saw a middle aged woman carrying a tray of steaming hot food.

"Oh good, lady Ebony you are awake. When they brought you in here you were sleeping like a little angel." The women smiled and put the tray down on a small table.

"Excuse me, how do you know who I am and what am I doing here….who are you?"

"Sorry dear, my name is Mel and you are on the Demons Head on our Captain's orders.

"And who exactly is our Captain?"

"You will soon find out." She smiled at Ebony. "Now eat up you must be starved.

"Thank you Mel."

"If you need anything just ask one of the guards outside."

"Guards?"

"Why yes dear, out Captain is very fond of you and does not wish you to wander." Mel walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Ebony heard the grinding noise of a lock being put into place. Ebony walked over to the small table and started to eat, but she suddenly lost her appetite from Mel last remark. Ebony had no idea what the Captain would have an interest in her. It ran through her head as an echo 'our Captain is very fond of you'. Ebony was barely seventeen and she had already been taken away from her home by fore with no explanation. She couldn't even remember how she got on the ship all she remembered was the ally and the man. She needed to know why when was on the ship, she needed to speak to the Captain.

She walked over to the door and started to bang on it and yelling.

"I demand to see the Captain at once!"

"There is no need to shout like that for me, my dear Ebony." A mans voice appeared out of nowhere behind her. She turned around to see the Captain standing behind her in front of a second door with a smile on his face. The door which blended in with the wall perfectly, she didn't even notice it was there. The man had the same deep dark features as the man from the ally, but his dark brown eyes softened them to an extent.

"So you are the Captain that ordered me to be taken from Britannia"

"At your service my lady." The man took a deep bow. She could tell that he was Greek by his accent. His hair was black and his skin a dark olive brown like her own. His eyes were a dark, brown colour and he stood up straight and firm. He spoke powerfully and he knew that he was in charge and no one would go up against him unless they wished to die.

"Is that all, you want nothing of me or from me?"

"Oh I didn't say that." the Captain looked at Ebony in an evil kind of way.

Ebony felt uncomfortable so she walked over to the bed and sat down the Captian watched her and his stare intensified when she sat on the bed.

"What is your name, Captain?"

"My name is Lex."

"Lex…what's the word." Ebony joked and smiled at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Lex Greek name meaning the word and protector of men. I though you would know that!" she rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed, she was tired even though it was early in the morning and she had been sleeping longer than a full day.

"Is there anything you need Lady Ebony?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What Lady Ebony." Ebony got up and charged at Lex she tried to hit him but he blocked all her attacks easily. She tried to kick as well but it didn't do any damage. She still ended up on her butt in the end. She looked at Lex and pouted from the ground because she was unable to hit him.

"We do have a temper. I like that in a girl." Lex held out his hand but Ebony didn't take it. She simply did a back flip and stood up.

"Well then I will have to loose it." She said teasing him. Ebony turned and walked to the secret door in the wall.

"Good bye Captain I Hope I will never have to see you again." She opened the door and waited for him to go out. Lex walked towards it then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Ah hello, get out."

"I don't have to get out of my own room." Lex smiled at her.

"Fine then I will leave" Ebony walked out of the door and a few seconds later she was dragged back into the room by two large and very strong guards. They dropped her on the floor, left the room and closed the door behind the.

She looked at Lex with annoyance.

"Sorry but this is now your room too, get used to it." Lex blew her a kiss then walked to the wardrobe which held some of his clothes but mostly new clothes for Ebony. He took off his black shirt and pulled out a white on from one of the draws at the bottom.

He turned around with saying "so Ebony what is it that you want to know from me? Ebony was silent. The site of his body took the words right out of mouth. He walked up to her and squatted to be at the same eyes level.

"Are you finding me o.k. after all Ebony?"

Ebony shook her head out of the daydream she was having.

"No Way!" Ebony got up and sat on the bed, Lex joined her. He sat right beside her and didn't mind being close to her but she did. She moved away and put her knew up so he could not move closer.

"Why did you take me from Britannia?" she looked at Lex and nervously awaited his reply.

"I will tell you the whole story if you like Ebony." He took a deep breath as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Tell me Lex. I have a right to know."

"O.k. when you were four years old your parents lived in a small village about half a days travel by horse from the coast. They loved it there, so did you. It was a beautiful place full of happiness until a hot and windy summer's day when a kitchen caught on fire and the building started to fill with blinding smoke. Soon it spread and every house and every house was going up in flames. Your parents were forced out of the house. Once they were outside they couldn't go back in to get you. The men who were trying to control the fire said that there was no hope for you. I overheard the conversation so I ran inside to save you. When I came out your parents asked what they could give me in return for saving your life and I said that I would like to have you when you reached the right age. They agreed on one condition; that you would have a good life full of love and happiness." Lex stopped and Ebony stared blankly at him for a moment.

"You…you bargained with my parents, with my life".

"Once I left your parents thought that I would not be able to find you if they moved. That is why they went to Britannia."

"You still made them sell me to you."

"I risked my life to go and get you. You should be thanking me." Ebony took a deep breath; she looked at Lex and sighed.

"Thank you. I know that I am fully in your debt. You can do what you please with me, I am rightfully yours." She closed her eyes and looked down and her hands in her lap. Lex lifted her chin and she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"All I want is the chance to be loved by a beauty." Ebony smiled but still felt terrible inside. She knew that she would never see her family again.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but you will have to search for one with beauty for I am nothing." Lex started to laugh and he took Ebony in his arms. She breathed in and smelt the salty sea mixed with a sent of spring.

"You are the beautiful one I want, and in time you will grow to love me, just give it time."

He let her go and walked to the door.

"There is some more comfortable clothing in the wardrobe, help yourself." Lex left the room and Ebony sitting by herself with her head down and tears falling from her eyes.

Ebony didn't know how long she had been crying but she had fallen asleep. She had no idea what time it was, day or night. She got up from the bed and walked over to the small round window in the side of the cabin. She looked out to see the sky now pink and orange from the bright setting sun. Ebony looked at her clothes. They were all bet with her tears and the pants had a rip on the knee. She walked over to the wardrobe remembering what Lex had said. She opened the door and gasped. The cloths were all made out of silk and all had gold treading. She had never worn silk before but as she touched the fabric she felt a tingle of delight run up her spine. They were mainly all dresses but some outfits were tracksuits made out with a combination of cotton and silk. They looked flexible and she thought they would be perfect for training. Ebony usually trained everyday, physically and spiritually but since she had been taken she had not even prayed to the gods for safety. Ebony was deferent fro the other people of her age. She had a type of power, to see into the future and past and to also see glimpses of what was happening at that exact moment around her. She was scared at how powerful she was. She then thought for a moment on this difference she had. Was this why Lex had taken her? He wanted her power, he knew about it.

She flicked through the dresses until a sky-blue halter neck dress caught her eye. She took it out and tried it on. It fit perfectly and it suited her blue eyes and dark hair. She ran her hands down her waist seeing the figure so small for the first time. She felt the silky fabric against her silk and another shiver went down her spine. Her back was bare to reveal the soft dark tan of many days in the sun. She walked over to the door and turned the handle. The door didn't open. She took a deep breath and fiddled with the sapphire necklace hanging down below her collar bone. Her boyfriend Jace had given it to her when she chose him to be her husband. They had been with each other for their entire lives and they had plans to spend eternity with each other. They were each others first and only love.

There was a knock on the door that brought Ebony back to reality. She had been daydreaming about Jace and the life they would have had together. She looked over to the door and Mel called to her.

"It is Mel lady Ebony, I have your supper will you allow me to come in?"

"Yes Mel, enter." Ebony watched as the short woman came in through the door with yet another tray. Ebony could smell an array of spices coming from a copper pot that was placed on the table. Mel placed the tray next to the first one she had brought in.

"You weren't hungry Lady, you hardly touched your breakfast and you were asleep again when I came to give you your lunch. You must be starving.

"Not really Mel, thank you." Ebony smiled and walked towards the table.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look very beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you again Mel. I shall be fine. I will call if I need you." Mel bowed her head and left. Ebony ate her supper but found it hard to keep it down. The ship rocked and Ebony found refuge from the motion sickness by staying still. Lex soon came into the room soon after she had finished eating. He found her on the floor lying on her back, trying to keep still, because any movement made her sickness worse.

"What are you doing Ebony?" Ebony looked up to see Lex standing over her.

"I don't feel well" He shook his head and laughed a little.

"There is a technique you can use to stop the sickness you know." He knelt down and she sat up holding her stomach. Lex took her hand and pushed the sides of her wrist. Instantly Ebony didn't fell sick and she smiled.

"How's that Ebony, feel better."

"Yes, much better thankyou Lex." Ebony smiled and got up. Lex looked at the dress she was wearing.

"I thought that would look good on you" he stood up and circled Ebony. She followed his stare looking at him in a certain way, to him it seemed as though she was inspecting him and he didn't mind at all. He took of his shirt to reveal once more his dark tanned skin and impressive body. Ebony could feel her cheeks get hot and their colour changed to a soft red. She turned away and took a drink of water from the table.

"So Ebony do you like it here?" Lex took the cup out of her hand and asked her to sit on the rug with him.

"I haven't gone out of this room Lex so how can I say I like it?"

"Well you have been here for three days I thought you would have at least liked the room and the clothes"

"Three days? Has it been that long?"

"Yes you have been asleep for two of them." Lex smiled and he took Ebony's hand.

"Do you know lex?"

"About what Ebony?"

"About my….my difference?"

"What difference?"

"My power….my ability….my…my gift as Jace called it" Ebony held back a tear as she thought of Jace and her family.

"Yes, I do know about that, but strangely you are not alone in that way. Here are many like you here. Some can levitate objects and themselves, your maid Mel can summon objects with her mind."

"Can you do anything?" lex was silent for a little minute.

"I…I can read minds and …persuade people to do things."

"What do you mean persuade?"

"Make them, as in….against their will"

"Have you used any of it on me?"

"No…not at all." Ebony closed her eyes and concentrated. She was trying to see how she was taken, to see into the past. She saw the back ally and the dark man come towards her. She saw him grab her and the other guard come behind her. Ebony saw as they carried her to the cart and placed her in. she saw as they pushed the horses hard to keep them going at top speed. She saw the coast and the large ship in the harbour. The horses were foaming at the mouth and the two men were exhausted. She saw Lex coming to meet them at the top of the sand dunes. The men got her out and Lex carried her to the ship and into the cabin. He placed her down on the bed then kissed her forehead before leaving. Ebony gasped and opened her eyes, breathing heavily she tried to calm herself.

"What did you see?" Lex asked as her watched her gasping for more air.

"Well you should know shouldn't you?" Lex smiled.

"If you want to, try and see the fire in your village, it will answer some of your questions." Ebony closed her eyes again but she couldn't focus her mind at all. She was too tired from using her powers before. She shook her head and breathed once again deeply.

"That's o.k. I guess you are tired."

Ebony nodded. Lex stood up and he held out his hand. This time Ebony took it and lend against Lex for support. He put his hand around her waist and helped her towards the bed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thankyou Lex, shall I see you in the morning?"

"Yes, good night Ebony." Lex smiled and left her alone to sleep.

* * *

**Nightmare**

Ebony watched the ceiling for hours as she lay wide awake in the large silk covered bed. Guards would open the door and cheek that she was still in the room, and every time the door opened she pretended to be asleep. Ebony tossed and turned as she tried to sleep. The waves crashed against the hull of the ship and they echoed through her room. She stood up and walked over the window, clutching her wrist to get rid of the oncoming sea sickness. As she was standing at the window a guard poked his head through the door and looked at the bed. It was empty, and in the darkness of the room he couldn't see Ebony standing by the window in the darkness. He closed the door and Ebony could hear him yelling to get the Captain, another of her great talents. Ebony's greatest gifts are her abilities of her sight and hearing. Soon Lex came through the door and stood in the middle of the room, looking around for Ebony.

"Ebony, Ebony are you in here?"

"Yes Lex." Ebony stood in front of the window so he could see where she was,

"What are you doing up, the guards raised the alarm that you had left the room."

"Yes well how can I get to sleep when the guards a just outside talking and every few minutes one of their big ugly heads appear in the door way."

"It is just a precaution"

"Why am I so important to you, is it my gifts? Why?"

"I need you, to be with me and your abilities are very valuable, they will be in a few years anyway."

"What do you mean be with you?"

"You and I are going to be together."

"What!"

"Look into the future if you don't believe me." Lex smiled and walked towards Ebony.

"I...I..." Lex had come close to Ebony now. He put his hand around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"You what?"

"I give in, I saw it happened in the dreams I used to have when I was a child...you took control and I gave in…because of you…you made me and I wanted you." Ebony looked at Lex.

"Well I cannot deny that I will use my ability to get what I want"

"So you admit that if I refuse you will make me change my mind"

"Yes if I have to. But by reading your mind now I can tell I won't have to for a while." Lex lent down and kissed Ebony. She closed her eyes but once lex stopped she backed away and watched him in the darkness in front of the window.

"I think I have to get some sleep Lex. You may tell your guards that they will now have to check on me for I have no intentions to leave" Lex walked out of the room and passed on Ebony's message but as an order. Ebony wasn't interrupted after her meeting with Lex and for a while she had a peaceful sleep until the dream came back. Her childhood nightmare, where she and Lex loved each other.

Ebony woke to see the morning sun light just coming through the small round window. Ebony rolled over but couldn't get to sleep once again. Mel soon came in with her breakfast cheerful and happy as always.

"Good morning, how did my lady sleep?"

"Alright…I suppose"

"Is there anything the matter?"

"Not really just home sickness."

"Don't worry it will get better soon. Lex asked me to pass on a message."

"What is it Mel?"

"Ebony, would you get changed into a training outfit as you will be doing some defence training with me this morning."

"Training?"

"Yes seeing as you were quite good at fighting the Captain, he wished you to train with him and learn from him." Ebony nodded and took out a training outfit from the wardrobe.

"Will this one do?"

"Yes it should fit fine." Ebony put them on the bed and went to eat the breakfast Mel had prepared.

Ah...Mel there isn't a spoon here, would you get one please."

"Sorry." Mel held out her hand and a spoon appeared. "There you go" she said as she handed it to Ebony. "I am sure you have talked to Lex about certain abilities around here.

"Yes Lex has told me. Does anyone know about my…abilities?"

"Yes nearly everybody on board. We are all interested at how you can see into the future but also see the past and present. Lex is the most interested about you. He is going to be doing some mental training with you as well."

"Thankyou Mel, I guess that will be all." Mel left the room and Ebony continued to eat. For the first time in four days she was absolutely starving and she finished all three dishes of food set out for her.

Ebony got dressed into the training outfit and waited for Lex. She waited an hour before she started to get bored. She had already started some of the warm-ups she used to do when she was in Britannia. She sat down on the woven rug that laid in the middle of the room and she started to slow her breathing and she relaxed every muscle in her body. She closed her eyes and thought about where she was, she listened to the sounds around her and took every whispered word into her head. Ebony searched through her mind to where the abilities were stored. She tried to see what was beyond the dark walls of her prison. Her abilities had helped her throughout her life and she hoped they wouldn't abandon her now. She tried to see what was going on, to see the people of the ship and to see what Lex was doing when he was meant to be with her training. She concentrated harder than ever but whenever she tried to get through to the other side of the room, her head would get heavy and she would not be able to continue without blacking out. She tried once more, forcing herself past the boundaries she had made for herself years ago. She could feel herself getting weak as she concentrated harder and harder. Soon she felt herself slipping away into an endless darkness.

* * *

**Note of Justice**

Lex walked into the room in a white robe usually worn be a martial arts teacher. A black belt was tied around his waist. He looked at Ebony lying on the ground motionless. He laughed and called to her.

"Ebony…Ebony, come on get up!" Ebony laid still.

"Ebony?" Lex walked over to her and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were in a deep sleep. Peaceful and calm. Lex shook his head and picked Ebony up. She still remained unconscious when Lex laid her down on the bed and called for her maid. Mel walked in. saw Ebony on the bed and walked over to Lex.

"What has she done?"

"I don't know." Lex replied his hand stroking Ebony's beautiful black silky hair. Mel looked at Ebony and thought for a moment.

"Would she use her powers in here?"

"Yes she had before…why?"

"These walls have mandrake in them."

"And…"

"Mandrake has certain magical abilities. If Ebony tried to send a message to anyone out of these walls she would have to work really hard, even just to get through them. I think…by the looks of it she was trying too hard, way to hard."

"She did this to herself." Lex said worried.

"Yes when using abilities like hers, they are dangerous. Once using them it is hard to just get out of your mind, you have to go back the way you came, it is hard to explain.

"I know what you mean. I will stay here till she wakes; go back to your duties."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go!" Mel bowed her head and left Lex and Ebony alone. Lex got up on the edge of the bed and walked to the writing desk. He took out a quill and wrote a little note to Ebony. Lex left the note on the pillow next to Ebony. He opened the small window to let some fresh air in. Lex closed the door and Ebony continued to lay motionless.

Ebony had talked to Mel the day before about Lex and the orders on the ship. She had been in the same room for nearly two weeks and she found that talking to her helped fight the homesickness she had. Mel had told Ebony that if the Captain wanted something, he would get it, at the persons will or by force. Mel had been in many situations where she had to decide between being forced into doing something or actually doing it at her own will. She usually gave in and obeyed her Captain but that was after she had felt the effects of Lex's power. Ebony learnt a lot from Mel. About Lex and the way he worked and that there were another two girls treated with so much respect and the other girls shared a room half the size of her own. Mel read Ebony's thoughts, another one of her talents that Lex had taught her, and she laughed at Ebony's stupidity and innocence. She had said "Ebony, you are how you say, important in keeping the Captain happy. You keep him occupied and in a good mood." Ebony didn't like this and Mel left her thinking about it. Any time she saw Lex, she saw herself being forced, being a slave, and tolerating what was done to her. She knew the day would come when Lex asked to have her. She feared this day and wished that it would never come.

The cool breeze flew through Ebony's long black hair, making it tickle the side of her cheek. She smiled and rolled over as if to make the tickling stop, but now the other side was making her smile. She opened her eyes and moved the hair off the side of her face. She sat up and noticed she was on the bed, when beforehand she was on the floor using her powers. She looked around and saw the window open. She then saw the note left on the pillow for her. She opened it and read silently;

_Light and Dark form a day,_

_And the days shall go past._

_You will soon understand why you are here_

_Just know this; you will not be hurt if you do what you are told_

_You will be let out as soon as I can trust you_

_Till then my dear, stop using your powers against me,_

_I may need them later on, be good!_

_Lex_

* * *

**The life on board**

Ebony closed the letter after reading the note a few more times. She knew what it meant, no more using her powers against Lex's will. She now knew that Lex knew what she got up to in that small room of hers. She put her head out the window and breathed in the cool sea air. A large wave crashed against the hull of the ship, spraying Ebony with a salty shower of sea water. A man cleared his voice behind her and she pulled her head out of the window. She looked down at the floor when she saw Lex's face. He smiled at her and walked towards the window. He shut the window and took Ebony's hand. She could not refuse or pull away. He led her to the woollen mat and sat down. He still held her hand and she continued to look at the floor. Lex lifted Ebony's head to look into her eyes. Ebony knew that she would have to give in to him. She couldn't even bear to think what would happen if she chose not to. She breathed deeply and Lex could feel her tension, He knew what she was thinking about, He smiled and let go of her hand.

"No Ebony, I am not wanting to….. at the moment anyway…….I was actually thinking of letting you come out of this room and on deck." Ebony smiled and hugged Lex without thinking. She was dying to get out of the room.

"When..." She asked Lex excitedly.

"Well first you must dress appropriately, put the lilac dress on." Ebony got up and took out a lilac dress.

"This one?" Lex nodded and Ebony smiled. She went behind the dressing screen and changed into the dress. Lex sat on the floor still, watching the silhouette of Ebony as she changed into the dress. A minute later she stepped out and turned around.

"Lex would you do the back up please?" Lex stood up and zipped up the back of Ebony's dress. The dress revealed most of her back and the v section in bodice allowed her cleavage to be seen. Ebony had never worn clothing like it before. She turned around and Lex nodded his head in approval.

"Does it look o.k.?"

"Yes it looks perfect, but….take your hair out it will would look better." Ebony untied her hair. It flowed below the line of her dress. Her dark hair stood out against the light purple dress. She walked towards the wardrobe the wardrobe and opened the door. She looked in the mirror that was hanging inside. She smiled and Lex walked over to her.

"There is one thing missing"

"What?" Lex walked behind Ebony and placed a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace around her neck.

She looked at it and almost cried. She had taken her other one off the night before but had forgotten to put it back on. This was the first time in three years she had worn a different necklace. Jace had worked all summer to buy that necklace for her, she felt so guilty.

"I already have a sapphire necklace."

"I know but this one is bigger and the diamonds suit the dress. It looks much better than the other one." Ebony looked over to the writing desk where her necklace sat.

"Anything else Lex?"

"Just behave." He took her hand, kissed it and led her to the door. He opened it and walked into out into a narrow corridor. Ebony smelt the salty air and smiled at Lex.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah…." She nodded and followed Lex. They soon came to the door that opened up to the deck of the ship. Lex opened it slowly, teasing Ebony in a way. She pushed in front of him and opened it herself. The sun hit her face and she shielded her eyes. She looked at all the faces staring at her. The men were looking at her in astonishment and desire to have her. Her beauty exceeded anything they had seen for a long time. She could hear whispers amongst them and she could feel her face start to get hot and she started to blush. Lex walked towards her and she felt his hand on her shoulder

"Attention everyone." Lex announced. "This is Ebony, she is my newest companion and everyone will show her respect. She is not a usual slave and she shall not be treated as one." Ebony looked back at Lex and smiled.

"Why?" called one of the younger men with a look on his face full of greed and desire for her.

"Because she just will. Got it Charlie?"

"Yes Sir" Charlie said and bowed his head. Lex took Ebony's arm in his and took her on the grand tour of the ship. The men continued to work. An old looking man with a short black beard and yellow eyes yelled out the commands and the men obeyed. Ebony had never seen anything like it, but she often heard it when she was in the room. When she and Lex passed him he bowed and he kissed Ebony's hand in greeting and respect though Ebony was disgusted by I and she felt her stomach churn. Lex saw Ebony's face go pale and he walked her to the edge of the ship. He took her hand and used the pressure point to relive her of the sickness.

"It had to be a ship didn't it Lex."

"Yes Ebony." He laughed and Ebony took over holing her wrist. Lex took her to the sort of the ship where the kitchen and the women's quarters were. The two slave girls were in the kitchen preparing the afternoon meal. Ebony walked in and sat on a stool with Lex at her side. The two slave girls glared at Ebony while they cut the vegetables into chunks and placed them in a large copper pot.

"These two girls are Brigitte and Alyssa. Girls this is Lady Ebony." The girls bowed their head and forced a smile to their faces. Ebony smiled at them but did not show respect to them. She could tell they hater her and Lex already knew that they would not treat her right. He walked around to the girls and whispered something into their ears in a different language that Ebony didn't have knowledge on. These words made the girls stop cutting the vegetables and they stared blankly at each other. Lex smiled and the girls immediately dropped to their knees pleading. He stepped over them and walked out the door. Ebony followed him leaving the crying servant girls on the ground alone.

Lex took Ebony back to their room so they could prepare for the afternoon meal. Lex washed his hands and face in a basin that Mel had brought in for them earlier. Ebony held a towel for him to dry his face on.

"What did you say to those girls Lex?"

"Never mind Ebony, they will show you respect from now on." He took the towel and dried the water off his face smiling.

"Did you threaten them?"

"Of course."

"How?" Ebony said putting her hand on her hips.

"I just….I just said I would have them sold at the next port for the first offer I get."

"You would sell them?"

"Yes."

"Would you sell me?"

"No, not unless you displeased me." Lex said. Ebony laughed and washed her hands and face. They soon sat down and enjoyed the meal Mel had brought for them. They talked only a little about the up coming events and some of the people on board the ship. Every day she got up and was able to walk out of the room without being stoped and most of the men greeted her with a smile or a bow of their head.

* * *

**Days are Ongoing**

Nothing really changed in the next few months. The started to get rough when summer turned into a cool autumn bring storms and rain. Lex stoped for supplies a few time but when ever they did Ebony was locked in the room, unable to go out and always under sticked supervision.

"Lex do I have to stay in here?"

"Yes Ebony, I cannot have you around in these parts. They believe we are sorcerers."

"Sorcerers?" Ebony said sarcastically.

"Yes now stay put, Mel will be here soon to keep you company."

"No need, I want to be by myself."

"You won't do anything stupid will you?"

"No, and anyway how can I, there is nothing here to use." Lex smiled and walked over to the writing desk. He opened the draw and took out a small blade in which he used to sharpen the quill.

"Well I am sure you won't be needing this." Ebony frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"Well I didn't have that in mind. I just want some alone time. Is that o.k.?" Lex nodded and he placed the blade at his side. He kissed Ebony on the forehead and left to go see the Tradesman who needed to pay for the supplies.

In the past month Lex and Ebony had gotten very close. They would tell stories to their childhood to each other and their darkest secrets. With the help of Lex Ebony learnt how to control her powers and in return she would help him see what was up ahead in the sea like storms and tidal waves. Soon she felt what she feared. She felt attracted to Lex and felt the urge for him. She wanted, needed and desired him. She didn't know exactly why but he could read her mind and probably already had. He knew what she wanted and that was what he wanted from her in the beginning. He wanted to love her. She feared that her vision would come true but also wanted it to happen and to be fulfilled.

On a warm calm day at the end of the autumn months Ebony and Lex sat at the stern of the ship in the first sun light there had been in two weeks. They were laughing and talking like old friends. The men watched Lex with envy. They had no women except the occasional whore in a brothel when they stopped in a port or they abused the slave girls. Most of the men were in their late thirties but there were a few that were around twenty five years old. Lex, however was twenty eight but hardly looked it. If Ebony had pasted him in the market place she would have thought him to be only twenty. Ebony enjoyed all the time that she spent with Lex. He would hug her good night and kiss her forehead when he was pleased with her progress of her powers or just for good behaviour. She rushed with excitement when ever she felt his touch. She wanted him, she desired him as he desired her.

* * *

**Power Perfect**

It was midday, Lex and Ebony had just finished eating and they were relaxing on the stern with the cool breeze blowing from the east and the warm sun high in the sky. Ebony laid on Lex's stomach watching the clouds and listening to the waves crashing against the hull. Ebony could hear all the comments of the men with her perfect hearing. She told Lex what they were saying and he laughed as she told him what the men desired to do to her. She found it rather amusing that she was desired by the low life of the men. She felt nauseated when she saw the men leering at her and reaching out to touch her. She backed away from the grabbing hands and hid at Lex's side. When the sun started to set, Lex took Ebony back to her room and he had Mel bring a bottle of wine to the room. They both sat in the room on the floor, drinking the wine and letting it loosen their tongues and blur their minds. They both laughed and talked about what they were doing to do in the future. Ebony said how she was some how going to escape and get back to Jace or she was going to stay on the ship and have fun. Lex told her how she was going to stay forever on the ship until she died and Ebony laughed and took a sip of the fruity red wine.

"So Lex what is going to happen tonight?" Ebony asked as she took another large sip of wine and let it side down her throat.

"Why don't you use your powers and find out?"

"Ebony smiled and crawled over to Lex swaying and nearly falling over.

"I don't have to." She kissed him and he kissed her back. She stood up and Lex followed her lips and her eyes. She walked over to the bed and Lex kept his gaze with her blue eyes and kept close to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Lex asked as he watched Ebony lay on the bed

"Of course" she said as she pulled Lex on top of her.

"I don't know, you are drunk."

"No I'm not" Ebony said in a slurred tongue. She then passed out. Lex laid down next to her and held her. He placed one of the silk sheets over them both and made sure she kept breathing. He smelt her jasmine scented hair and played with it as he watched her sleep off the alcohol.

The sun soon rose and Ebony woke up wit her arm around Lex. She looked up at him and wondered what he was doing next to her. She remembered the wind and the talking she had done with Lex but every thing else was a blur. She had a faint headache but she didn't feel nauseous. She put her head on Lex's shoulder and fell asleep again, smiling and dreaming.

The next night Lex spent the night once again with Ebony. Though nothing really happened they both enjoyed each others company and could tell that they both wanted more. Ebony was cautious not to let her feelings show or let them take over her for she still believed she would be able to run away from Lex and return to Jace her fiancé. Lex put his arms around Ebony and they kissed occasionally. It was strange that Ebony felt this way towards a man nearly twice her age. She had never been close to a man except Jace and her own father. She felt she needed Lex. She wanted him to be with her always and to never leave her alone. Lex didn't mind the company and often enjoyed reading Ebony's mind and laughing at what she though to him, but when ever he went to give her what she wanted, she would turn away and find something else to do.

* * *

**Pay the Price**

Soon Ebony's monthly bleeding came again and Mel gave her advice to get rid of the pain that came with it. Mel told her to lie on her stomach for one hour of every day during the cycle. The Demons head stopped in port for the third time in the twelfth month Ebony had been on the ship. They had stopped on a small tropical island that needed medical supplies brought to them. Lex had the men take the supplies to the needy warriors on the island. Lex was taken to the island by a small row boat. The barter owed Lex two thousand deenars but he was a thousand short. Lex returned to the Demons head in an irritated mood. He began to abuse anything he saw. He walked into the room Ebony was locked in. He kicked the table and broke one of the chairs. Ebony saw that this was the side Mel had warned her about. Ebony sat on the woven rug in the middle of the floor. She decided to sit with her head down and try to avoid looking at Lex and what he was doing. He sat on the bed and demanded Ebony to go to him.

"Ebony, come to me!" Ebony didn't move, she didn't want to.

"Ebony!" she sat still. She didn't like Lex in this mood. She started to get worried about what he wanted her for but in the back of her mind she had an idea. Lex yelled Ebony's name again but when she didn't come he got up and walked towards her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet. She started to cry.

"I am sorry Lex, please don't make me."

"Ebony you know what I want!"

"I cannot."

"What!" Lex said angrily as he tightened his grip around her wrist. She groaned in pain and tears fell from her eyes again.

"You will obey me Ebony."

"NO!" Ebony yelled back but wished she hadn't. Lex called a few names. Soon two guards walked in and an old looking man followed them with a black leather bag in his hand.

"Dr. Miner, you know what I want. The old man nodded and put his bag on the small table. Lex breathed heavily and Ebony watched as the man took out a vial. The liquid of purple was shaken and then the doctor smelt it. Ebony felt her heart beat faster as she watched the man start to walk towards her.

"Now young lady are you going to be good." He reached out for Ebony's arm but she backed away. She stood up and was ready to defend herself is she had to. Lex shook his head and clicked his fingers. The tow guards walked over to Ebony and grabbed her. She tried to fight them off but they were to strong. The doctor walked over to Ebony and lifted her head. She stared at the vial as Dr. Miner opened the lid. She shook her head as he tried to force it into her mouth. She jammed her lips down and bit her teeth together. One of the guards dropped her arm and took hold of her head. The other guard grabbed both her hands and but them behind her back. He forced her to her knees. She yelled out as burses were made on the bone. The doctor took his chance and jammed the vile into her mouth. Ebony tried not to swallow but Dr. Miner blocked the airway through her nose. Ebony swallowed the liquid. It tasted like strawberries and vanilla but there was an old aftertaste that made her feel like throwing up. Ebony started to cough and choke as she tried to keep the liquid down.

"Lex her go boys she will be fine now." The men let Ebony go and she fell on to her hands. Tears fell from her eyes and she held her stomach. She looked up at Lex but his back was turned. She sighed and sat still unable to move.

Ebony felt weird. Her legs felt loose and her head became heavy but she didn't fell like sleeping. The doctor bend town and looked at her eyes. He nodded to the men and they walked out of the room. He walked over to Lex and said a few words to him in that strange language he had spoken to the slave girls in. He soon walked out of the room and left Lex and Ebony alone. Lex over to Ebony and sat on the ground next to her.

"You did this to yourself Ebony. You knew that day would come and I would get my way."

"What did he give me Lex?" Ebony said in a soft, relaxed voice.

"Just a brew of herbs and berries that numbs the senses and leaves the body defenceless." He laughed and picked Ebony up.

"Don't please Lex, please don't." Ebony said but she could only lie in his arms as she was carried to the bed against her will, defenceless.

"I gave you the choice Ebony and you decided to say no. now you face the consequences."

* * *

**Pain, Torture, Suffering**

The men on board could hear Ebony's screams and pleading long into the night, but they didn't talk about it or really took any notice. They were used to hearing things from their Captain's room. Some made comments about how lucky Lex was but most went on with their work not caring about what was going on.

"I told you Ebony, the Captain always gets what he wants."

"I can't believe he did that. And the way he did…"Ebony started to cry once again. Mel held her and comforted her until she stopped crying. An hour later Mel left the room and Ebony slept peacefully for the rest of the day.

Ebony's eyes were blood shot and she had lost her voice from screaming at Lex to stop. The next morning Lex left the room and Ebony sat in the corner of the room crying and praying for her life to end. She had never been so mortified or abused. She wanted it all to end, her pain, her humiliation, her life. Mel came in and took Ebony to a bathroom where she got her to take a bath. She didn't stop crying as Mel scrubbed her back and massaged her temples. The brew that Ebony was forced to drink was out of her system but the awful taste was left in her mouth as she ate breakfast. Mel spoke to her quietly while she ate, trying to find out what happened but also trying to comfort her.

Ebony didn't see Lex for a week, she didn't want to. She stayed in her room and didn't even let Mel talk to her. She was too depressed to talk to anyone or do anything. Ebony stopped eating the food she was given and Mel got very worried about her health. Mel talked to Lex and told him to go see her, she begged him to go and see her.

"She hasn't eaten anything for nearly a week Captain, I am begging to worry. I can not even talk to her. She sends me away."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, make her eat for all I care like you made her…" Lex glared at Mel and she bowed her head. "I am sorry Lex but I am worried about her. Apologise to her or something." Lex was silent and he looked at Mel who was almost in tears.

"Very well Mel." Lex left his office and went to see Ebony. He walked into the room. Ebony looked up at him from the floor where she was sitting but she did not say a word. Mel followed Lex in and placed a fresh plate of food for Ebony to eat.

"What do you want Lex didn't you get enough the other night!" She crossed her arms and glared at him

"Ebony, Mel said you haven't eaten in days."

"So what do you care?"

"Ebony, please eat…I told you in that note to do what I say and you wouldn't get hurt."

"Leave me Lex. I do not want your presence haunting me."

"Ebony please just eat something." Lex said as he got up and walked out of the room. Ebony sat on the floor and looked at the food on the table. She heard her stomach growl and she realised how hungry she really was. She ate got up and walked over to the table. Ebony ate the meal prepared for her eagerly. She felt better once she had finished. She found that she gained strength and her abilities were easier to access. She felt stronger but she could feel a weakness inside of her, Lex's power scared her.

* * *

**Happiness Comes at a Price**

The next week Ebony went outside everyday and ate her meals. She hat do be ordered to talk to Lex and she would move away if he tried to touch her. Lex would reach out to hold her hand but she would move quickly and walk away. Her insolents and aggression towards him soon got her punished. At the start of a new week, Ebony was let out of her room in the morning. Lex joined her on the port deck above the kitchen cabin. They sat in silence being warmed by the sun that was seeping through the thick grey clouds that brought a chilly wind and threatened a sudden storm. Lex sat next to Ebony and talk to her. Ebony remained silent and didn't make eye contact with Lex. He started to get angered and ordered her to talk.

"Ebony talk to me!"

"If you wish."

"Good. Now what are your thoughts about our future?"

"Our Future Lex. There is no future for us. I would kill myself before thinking there was. I despise you" Ebony yelled and the whole crew heard her. Lex was furious. He called for a few men and Ebony sat with her head to the ground. Ebony, herself couldn't believe what she had said. It wasn't only rude, but disrespectful to Lex and it showed she had no loyalty and obedience. Lex told her to sit up. She looked at him and stared into his dark brown eyes. She saw the hatred, the anger, the disappointment. He looked into her sky blue eyes and saw nothing but fear and sorrow. He ordered her to be taken below and given five lashes. She stood up and walked with the men. They held an arm each and she tried to pull away but she knew that she had to be punished. Lex stood on deck and listened to her screams. He heard the leather whip hit her back and her curses and prayers to stop echoed in his head. She cried out as the last blow left her unconscious. Lex sat in his office and for the first time he shed a tear for Ebony. The pain he had caused for her alone, made him sick. He had ruined her life, but offered a new one. He went back to his work, plotting out the corse they had made that day, finding his position in the world.

* * *

**Advice Given, For Love**

Ebony sat in the bath while Mel cleaned her wounds with the warm water. Her back that used to be so soft and pure was now covered in deep wounds from the whip. They stung as Mel wrapped a damp cloth around her body.

"I didn't think he would do this to me Mel" Ebony cried. As she cringed as Mel rubbed a herd remedy onto her back to stop the pain and prevent the wounds turning into large scars.

"He is a very powerful man and will not stop and think of the well being just of someone he loves. He needs to look strong to the men, or else he will loose their respect."

"I want to leave Mel"

"Where would you go, and how do you expect to get away when we are miles out at sea."

"I don't know, anywhere is better than here, death would be better." Mel deliberately pushed on the wounds. Ebony yelled out in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't speak like that Ebony, I am sorry for your pain but it was the right then to do. You should be punished just for saying that." Mel got up and walked to the door.

"Lex would like to see you in his office in an hour. Do not be late." Mel walked out of the room with a smile on her face that did not match what she just had said. The tone she had used seemed strange and unnatural for someone so gentle. It was dark and scary, not at all like the Mel Ebony had grown to love like a mother.

Ebony let the aroma of the bath calm her spirit before she went to see Lex. The lavender reminded her of the perfume her mother used. Ebony didn't really think about her family anymore, she really didn't want to. She often thought about Jace but she was brought to tears if her father appeared in her dreams. The day Ebony had been taken she and her mother had had an unusual fight. Ebony and her mother were often very close but that day it was like they were meeting for the first time. Ebony stomped out of the house yelling and creaming while her mother sat on the floor crying for she knew it would be the last time she saw her daughter_. 'Her seventeenth birthday will be her last with you_' Lex had said that night of the fire. _'Ebony must never know.' _Her parents had promised that they would never tell her and when Ebony announced the date of her marriage, her parents cried all night, for they would never see it. When Ebony entered the dark ally her father watched her. He saw the men grab her and take her. He asked the men to take care of her and they promised. The dark man that had appeared before Ebony and had told her it was time to go, became friends with her. His real name was Damon and he was actually quite funny and sweet. He was the first mate on board and had been friends with Lex for almost ten years. He was about her hight in his early twenties. He was taken aboard as a kitchen hand when Lex's father, Athos was the Captain of the ship. When Lex was eighteen his father died of the plague. Lex took over the ship and being close to his own age, asked Damon to be his first mate and take command of the men in his absence. Damon had done many things for Lex without questioning if it was right or wrong.

* * *

**Pain, Grief, Power**

Ebony woke from her day dream. She got out of the bath which was now starting to get could and got dressed. She walked outside into the chilly air on deck. The clouds that were grey in the morning were now black and a light drizzle of rain fell on her face. She walked the length of the ship to Lex's office at the stern. Lick usual, the men reached out and toughed her, but this time instead of fighting back she kept walking. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. Her back stung with pain every time she moved as the dressing rubbed against the wounds. She stood outside the door of Lex's office.

Lex sat in his office waiting for Ebony to turn up. She walked in and sat on the chair opposite him.

"What did you want me for master?"

"Why are you calling me that? Lex said curiously and looking at her with a serious look, not only for her comment but for her tardiness. She was half an hour late.

"You have beaten me like a slave so I must be one. Therefore I must act like one too. Common and inferior." She held her head low and remained silent, glaring at Lex with her blue eyes.

"Ebony, I know you are upset about me doing those thins to you and I do feel guilty but I had to. I cannot look weak to a woman in front of my men."

"Is there anything I can do for you Lex, I am a servant to you, you should not feel anything towards me."

"Fine Ebony, if you want to play this little game and be a common slave then fine. Go to our room, get undressed and wait in the bed for me." Ebony stared at him. He wasn't joking but inside he was laughing hysterically. She bowed and got up out of the chair.

"As you wish" Ebony left the room and did what she was told. She regretted acting the way she did but she would rather put up with it then get beaten again for disobedience. Ebony got undressed and slid between the silk sheets, wincing as her body curved putting pressure onto her wounds. She kept the dressing on which covered most of her chest and stomach but left her breasts revealed. Ebony waited for Lex but after some time she got tired and fell asleep dreaming of her old lover Jace and the life they would have had.

* * *

**Closer we Get, The Further we Drift**

In the middle of the night Lex came into the room. The ship rocked slowly as the calm sea moved beneath them. Raindrops could be heard as they as they hit the roof and deck of the ship. Lex got into the bed silently and held Ebony. He was careful not to touch her back. She didn't realize he was even there until morning came. She woke to see Lex dressed in a training robe, sitting on the floor waiting for her. She looked at him and sat up. She held the covers over her naked body.

"It is nothing I haven't seen before Ebony." He smiled. Ebony from when at his remark and threw a pillow at him.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since sunrise, nearly two hours now."

"What would you like me to do Lex?"

Ebony reached out for the dressing gown that Mel had given her a few months earlier. It was a fine silk fabric with patterns of dragons embroidered onto the hem and up the side. She put it on and walked over to lex. She knelt in front of him and placed her head on the floor.

"Enough of this game Ebony! You do not have to act like this. If you were a common slave you would be with the other girls not in my room. Now get up and get changed." Ebony sat up and smiled at him.

"Sorry Lex." Ebony got some clothes out of the wardrobe and changed behind the screen.

"Why do you do that Ebony?" Ebony came out from behind the screen in a pair of training clothes.

"What do you mean Lex?"

"I have already seen you, yet you get changed behind the screen, what is the point?"

"The point Lex is that you got to see my body by force, I would not like to joy you with the site of it on my own will." She smiled and sat down on mat next to Lex.

"Smart, very smart Ebony.

"Thank you." She crossed her legs. "What are we doing today Lex."

"We are going to work on your concentration." Ebony rolled her eyes. Ever since Lex had started to train her he had said she had no concentration and this would be a problem later on. He had also said that she had no obedience and that she would pay for her rebelliousness.

"Do I have to?" Ebony winged like a small child and put on a sad face.

"Yes and you know the penalty for disobedience." Ebony nodded. They started the training. Lex got her to concentrate on her breathing and then he got her to close her eyes and concentrate on what was happening in the room. Lex held yo two fingers and got Ebony to focus on them. Then she would tell him how many she saw. She was always right. They continued to train until midday when Mel brought the meal to them. They ate in silence, not looking at each other. Lex couldn't help but feel pity for Ebony. She had been on the ship for a year; she had not seen her family or even gone off the ship. Lex and Ebony spent time together during the day and night. Mostly against Ebony's will but she had gotten used to it now and even enjoyed playing with him. Ebony was now eighteen, her birthday once again but she felt no joy becoming an adult. This was meant to be her wedding day to Jace. She missed him so and wished Lex could feel her pain. They finished eating and Ebony watched Lex for a minuet.

"Lex it is my birthday today." Lex looked up from his plate.

"I know Ebony." Ebony continued to look at him and he smiled.

"I have a present for you but I will give it to you later."

"It better not be…"

"No it isn't, unless you want to?"

"No. I am fine." Lex laughed and they went outside and sat on the deck.

* * *

**Secret**

The sun started to set and Ebony sat nervously on the mat waiting for Lex. He had a gift for her birthday and yet she felt saddened for she didn't have her family or Jace to share her adulthood with. Mel came in and lit the lamps that stood in every corner of the room as she did every night. The oil burned and gave of an aroma of wild flowers. She smiled at Ebony then sighed as she lit the last lamp lighting up the whole room.

"You know don't you"

"Yes Ebony I know, you haven't today at all?"

"No. Should I tell him?"

"Wait a little longer, if it doesn't come in a week then tell him." Ebony nodded.

"I am scared Mel, I don't know what I will do?"

"Every thing will be fine" Ebony smiled and Mel gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Ebony found it hard to keep a smile on her face and the news away from Lex. Her bleeding was late. She was scared, nervous and anxious of what Lex would say if she was indeed pregnant.

* * *

**Gifts of Love**

Lex walked into the room with a wicker basket with a ribbon tied around holding the lid on. Ebony looked at him and forced a smile onto her face.

"What's in the basket lex?"

"Your gift, do you want it now or later." Ebony smiled for real now.

"What do you think" she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine I will put it away until later." He laughed and Ebony ran over to him. She grabbed the basket but let held on to it.

"Come on give it here"

"I want something first." Ebony shook her head. She lent over and kissed Lex on her cheek.

"Thank you Lex. Now can I have it?" Lex nodded and he let go of the gift. Ebony sat on the bed and untied the ribbon. It was made out of a blue satin. She put it around her hair and tied a bow. She opened the box and gasped. She looked at the dress inside. It was silver and encrusted with all types of jewels.

"Where did you get this" Ebony said as she lifted the dress out of the basket and traced her fingers over the gold threading and around the cut jewels.

"I inherited it. It used to belong to my cousin a few years ago, when she was the crowned princess. Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful. I love it. Thank you" A tear fell from her eye and she hugged Lex. He smiled and held onto her tight. He smelt the jasmine in her hair. He let her go and he took the dress out of her hands.

"I have a perfect time for you to wear this. I a month when the sun shines again." Ebony looked at him confused.

"But I want to wear it…" Lex cut her off.

"Not now, it is too cold to wear it, you would freeze." Ebony was going to protest but decided it would be best if she didn't. Lex kissed Ebony again and walked over to the wardrobe.

"I will be back when it is time to sleep Ebony o.k." Ebony nodded "and don't try to wear the dress, if you do I will know." She smiled and shrugged. Lex left the room after placing the dress inside a draw at the bottom of the wardrobe. Lex left the room. A minute later one of the maids walked into her room.

It was Alyssa. She was as tall as Ebony but her hair was golden and her eyes were as blue as a summer sky. Alyssa was about the same age as Ebony and they both had a lot in common. They loved to talk when they had the time. Ebony was always training with Lex and Alyssa had many chores but Ebony soon found out that she had the power to give the chores to the other slave girl Brigitte, who Ebony hated. She looked down on Ebony and hated how she was of higher rank. Ebony told Lex many times how Brigitte treated her and he told her that Brigitte would be sold. Ebony protested this and he argued with her that it had to be done if it were to continue. Ebony made deals with Lex to keep Brigitte on the Demons head. She knew that she would be sold to the first man Lex found. Ebony kept Lex occupied as their relationship grew more intermit.

"I thought you might want some company, so I came to talk"

"Ebony nodded and invited Alyssa into the room"

"Alyssa if you don't mind me asking, you know how I got here, but why are you?"

"MY father was very sick and he couldn't work so we had no money. On the week of what I suppose what his death, Lex saw me in the street and asked why I was standing outside and not in my house. I told him how my father was ill and how I was waiting for the doctor to arrive. He asked if he could talk to my father. Lex entered the house and a few minutes later my father called me inside. He told me that I was now the property of Lex. So I left the next day. I don't even know if my father actually lived. That was a long ago though, so I don't really care. I was only eleven when I cam here, so I have grown up working on this ship. I can't even remember my life with my father. I can't even remember his face."

"I'm sorry." Ebony said as an attempt to comfort Alyssa

"It's ok. Lex has been so kind, he is like a big brother to me." Ebony smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Mel told me." Ebony looked up at Alyssa wide eyes with shock, but no rage towards Mel's betrayal.

"She did?" Ebony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes she said I should talk to you about it." Ebony was silent. She watched Alyssa as she sat on the floor uncomfortably

What am I meant to do?" Ebony said as she nearly broke out in tears.

"I have been once, but Miner gave me something to get rid of it. Do you want to keep it?"

"I don't think I could get rid of its life. Anyway wouldn't it be too late. I haven't bled for nearly two months." Ebony wiped a tear away and breathed deeply.

"Maybe I don't know. I am sure Lex wont mind." Ebony nodded and hugged Alyssa.

"Thank you Alyssa you are a good friend." Alyssa hugged Ebony tight. She had never been called a friend before.

"I...I have never been called a friend before. Thank you. You can always trust me Ebony….always. I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." Ebony smiled and a tear ran form her eye. Alyssa wiped it away and they started to laugh. Ebony heard Lex coming.

"You better go, Lex is coming to bed." Alyssa nodded and left Ebony. Shoon later Lex came into the room.

"What was Alyssa doing in here?"

"We were just talking Lex." He took of his shirt and put it in the wardrobe. Ebony was already dressed for a night of sleep. She walked over to the lamp in the far corner of the room. She blew out the flame and walked over to the bed.

"Goodnight Lex." She said as she kissed him.

"Goodnight Ebony." She got in to bed and closed her eyes. She was extremely tired. She fell asleep almost instantly. Lex put his arm around her and fell asleep soon later.

* * *

**Be in this world, My child**

The full moon soon came out, signifying the end of the month once again. Ebony and Lex continued to train on her concentration but she found it a waste of time, but it took her mind of her every growing child. Ebony still hadn't bleed and she feared telling Lex that she was pregnant. The seasons were changing again. Summer winds came and filled the sails of the Demons Head leading them to their next destination. The sky was always blue with no clouds blocking the warm sunlight. Ebony watched as the dolphins played at the side of the ship in the large waves and sea spray it made. Lex came up behind her and put his arms about her waist. She still did not show that there was something growing inside her, slowly but surely her child was there. She turned around and looked at Lex. She had to tell him no matter what his reaction was. She looked over his shoulder. There were no men in site so it was safe to talk to him. All the men were below deck eating the midday meal.

"Lex I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he said as he smiled at her.

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Yes, why would I get mad at you, now tell me?"

"O.k. remember the first time you…you know...and I said no…"

"Yes." Lex said curious about where this was going.

"Well. I said no because it was that time and well 'cos you did, I am going to have a baby." Lex stoped smiling and stared blankly at Ebony.

"Are yo sure?"

"Yes. I am nearly three months, your going to be a daddy Lex." Lex let go of Ebony's hand.

"You're sure."

"Yes." Lex took Ebony in his arms as she started to cry.

"I'm scared Lex." She said through her tears, nearly choking on the words themselves.

"You're not the only one" they held onto each other for a while before Ebony started to feel sick. She sent for Mel. Mel brought a broth of some sort for Ebony to get rid of the morning sickness, she was thankful for it.

"Thank you Mel." She smiled at Ebony and sat on the bed with Ebony.

"I told him."

"What was his reaction?"

"He was startled. He wanted to know if I was sure, pregnancy really isn't anything to joke about."

"Well you are not the first girl pregnant on this ship."

"You mean Alyssa."

"Yes…she told you about it."

"Yes but she didn't say who the father was. She told me she got rid of it though.

"It was a hard decision for her to make…but the right one I suppose."

"I couldn't take this ones life…not now."

"I know"

"Who was the father of her child Mel?"

"It was one of the men on this ship…I found her below deck in between some of the wooden food barrels unconscious. Lex found out who it was and banished him at the next port we came to."

"I had no idea it is so dangerous on this ship?"

"Yes that is why Lex had you locked in here when you first arrived. The men desired you. They had seen your beauty…your innocence…they would have done anything to take it away from you." Ebony nodded and smiled at Mel.

Mel left so she could go get Ebony's meal. Ebony really didn't feel like eating but she forced herself to eat a little. Lex now knew about the baby. She had less than a week before she would wear the stunning silver dress and she often wondered what was so important about that day that she has to wear it. Ebony was now starting to think of what to the child. If it was a boy she wanted him to have a firm name, a man's name, but if it were a girl, she wanted her to have a sweet name like Phoebe or Eleanor.

* * *

**Perfect day, Perfect night**

The next day rushed passed. Ebony woke late in the afternoon and began training straight away with Alyssa. Lex had been in his office by himself all day and he hadn't talked to Ebony since she told him about the child. No one disturbed him and everyone who went to talk to him were sent out immediately. By the time Ebony had finished training the sun was setting into the ocean. She told Mel to send a message to Lex, that she would speak with him in the evening about some suggestions she had for the baby. Ebony walked into his office and he allowed her to stay and tell him the suggestions for their child. She ran though the list she had made and each time Lex would find some way to say no to the name with a sensible reason not to have it.

"Jason?"

"No"

"Jace"

"I am not calling my child after your old boyfriend"

"Jett"

"No!"

"Ethan?"

"No I don't like manes starting with 'e' for boys."

"You're hard to please, aren't you?" Lex frowned at Ebony.

"Quite." He smiled and Ebony put her hands on her hips.

"Well it doesn't matter because we are going to have a girl and I don't care what you say I have already got a name for her."

"And what is this name?"

"Eleanor."

"I can get used to that." Ebony smiled and hugged Lex.

"We are going to be fine, I can feel it." Ebony said softly in Lex's ear.

"I know we will be." Ebony squeezed Lex. They kissed softly and then Ebony left to go to bed while Lex stayed in this office to finish off some plotting. A minute later Ebony poked her head in the door way and Lex looked up from the maps on his table, his eye brows raised waiting for her to talk.

"There is a storm coming from the east. It will be above us in about three hours." She winked and left to go to bed. Lex shook his head and called Damon.

"Yes sir"

"There is a storm coming from the east, get the men ready." Damon nodded and left to arouse the men out of their beds. Ebony could hear their grumbling as they got changed and prepared for the incoming storm. Ebony stayed in bed until Lex came in. she sat up as the door opened.

"Ebony what are you doing still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." Lex walked over and laid on the bed. He put her arm around him and left on his chest. He played with her hair and she closed her eyes.

"Ebony tomorrow we should arrive in port." Ebony smiled she opened her eyes and kissed him.

"Am I allowed out?"

"Yes, you are allowed off the ship" she kissed him again, but this time more passionately. He returned the kiss. She gave into it and allowed Lex to tough her, for Lex took over her with just the way he moved around her. He rolled over and sat on top of her. She wanted more. She felt his hand exploring her body as he kissed her. She felt her back arch as his hand when around her back, her waist and down her side. Her hands were around his neck. She wanted him. This was the power of Lex Mel had told her about. This wasn't his mind control at all, this was the desire people felt for him. The desire to have him made her mental; if she couldn't have him now she would scream. This was the first time she wanted him without being forced to. She wanted to be one with him. She felt the night gown she was wearing loosen as Lex untied the strings at the back. Lex pulled it up past her wait and up onto her chest. They briefly stopped kissing as the dress was pulled over Ebony's head and thrown away. Lex kissed her neck, her earlobes; he went down to her collarbone, then down the line of her ribcage. He kissed her belly and made his way passed her belly button. She felt an urge for him. He read her mind and smiled. He stoped kissing her and sat up. He looked at her with a sincere look he gave her when they talk on the deck of the ship in the warm sun on the days when there is a cool breeze. He took off his shirt and Ebony wanted more. He left close to her face, taunting her when she ever lent close he would back away a little out of reach of her hungry lips. He could smell the jasmine in her hair. She reached up and grabbed him around the neck. She pulled him towards her and he kissed her lushes red lips. He tasted once again her strawberry lips and felt her baby soft skin against his own. He fiddled with his training pants he was wearing untying the silk cord around his waist. Ebony closed her eyes and immediately saw outside the room, her power had increased dramatically through the weeks, but this different. She didn't even think about it, it was just there, she saw Damon come towards the door.

"Lex, did you lock the door?" she said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"No why?" he said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Because Damon is about to come in." Lex rolled off Ebony and covered himself with the silk sheets. Ebony made for her dressing gown and got it on just in time to have Damon walk in without seeing any of the ordeal. Ebony looked over at Lex and smiled. She hurried over to Damon making sure she was fully covered by the thin silk gown.

"What is it Damon?" she said as she bowed before him.

"I am sorry if I interrupted anything but I need to speak with Lex." Damon looked at Ebony's night gown in front of them both. Ebony's face went red with embarrassment, luckily it was too dark for Damon to see.

"Not at all Damon" Les said as he pulled him shirt on again. He had already gotten his pants back on. Ebony looked at him and smiled. She started to giggle.

"What is it Ebony?" she shook her head and licked her thumb. She wiped some of her read rouge off the side of his face them kissed him.

"I will be fine, go and talk to Damon. I shall be up when you return."

"No get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow. I want you to look your best." Ebony bowed her head and went back to bed. She picked up the night gown from the floor and put it on once the men had left. She got into bed and soon fell asleep.

The sea was rough that night. The storm was large and the waves crashed against the sides of the ship. They tossed and turned, and the ship almost capsized. It threatened the lives of the crew working in total darkness as they held onto the sides of the chip as it swayed and the waves came and saturated everyone. Ebony slept on she had no idea what was going on outside. Lex and Damon yelled out orders to the men and they quickly obeyed. Over everyone's yelling Lex could hear, a few men screaming from below. Four men had fallen over board; their lives were given to the sea. Lex and Damon both had rope tied around their waists attached to the mast to prevent them from falling over board. Lex said a silent prayer for the men, asking pity from the gods and allowing their souls to make it to the other side. An hour passed and the waves started to die down and the wind had calmed. There was a light rain. A few minuets later the sea was calm. Lex thought they would be fine. He asked the men to check for any damage. He walked back to his room to see Ebony sleeping peacefully. He took off his wet clothes and put on some dry ones out of the wardrobe. He put his arm around Ebony and felt her stomach where his child was growing. He closed his eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**A Sign of Home**

Ebony was greeted with the morning sun warming her face. She yawned and got out of bed. She could hear the men yelling and getting prepared to go ashore. Ebony turned around to se Lex walk in the room. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the silver dress she had desired to wear everyday. He placed it on the bed and sat down at the table. Ebony walked over and sat opposite him. Her head was down to hide the smile on her face. The night before she had felt the desire for Lex and her call was almost answered. Now that she got to wear the dress made her face light up with delight and anticipation, as she had been last night, her face had not changed.

"We have arrived at the island." Lex said as he ate the breakfast Mel had brought them. Ebony looked up at Lex and smiled

"What is the island called?"

"Leaveninous. It is a tropical island. It is a base for training young warriors, the name suggests this, it means; island of war men." Ebony nodded her head. Jace had always wanted to be a warrior. He always said he would fight for the honour of having her. It had been nearly two years since she had seen him. She was tree months pregnant and both she and lex were excited about having the baby now. They had decided on the names for it. If it were and boy he would be called Achilles, but if it were a girl she would be called Eleanor. Ebony got changed and showed Lex. He lobed it and so did Ebony. The jewels sparkled as she stepped out onto the deck of the ship. All the men stoped working and stared at Ebony.

"Back to work gents." Les said as he walked towards Ebony. She took his hand and they walk towards the gangplank that led to a very long pier. It stretched nearly two hundred reaches towards the shore where a party of warrior were waiting for them. Ebony found it strange walking on a surface that wasn't moving/.

"Lex, who do these men work for?"

"Why out home country of course"

"you mean?"

"Greece and Britannia." Ebony smiled. To see people from her home would be good. They came to the end of the pier a few minutes later. Ebony looked at the faces of the men, she saw a few that had wanted her hand in marriage but no one really stood out as someone she knew. The Captain of the men bowed his head to Lex and he did the same.

"Captain Lex a pleasure to have you here."

"The pleasure is all mine, Tibalt. This is Ebony, my servant but soon to be wife." Ebony looked at Lex and smiled. She allowed Tibalt to take her hand and kiss it.

"She is very beautiful Lex, where ever did you find such beauty."

"This is the one I saved all those years ago."

"Well I see it was a good bargain with her parents after all." Ebony squeezed Lex's hand and he could read the anger she was felling.

"Yes, well it was the only think I could do. I have grown to love Ebony and we will soon be a happy family."

"Is that so, in how many months?" Tibalt said as he looked at Ebony's figure which had just started to show that she was pregnant.

"There is still six months to go Tibalt." Tibalt nodded and the whole group made their way along the sand dunes towards the main camp, as they did Tibalt talk to Lex.

"So how long will you be staying for, I Hope it is long enough for us to catch up on news cousin."

"If there is an invitation I would be pleased to take it."

"There is always and invitation for you and your crew." The two men laughed. The sand dunes gave way to a tropical jungle. The group followed a wooden pathway which was raised a foot about the jungle floors where they were protected from the animals that crawled and slithered, with their poisonous bite ready to take lives. The pathway gradually rose as the jungle thickened where the wild animals roam, hunting day and night. The pathway led to a camp high in the canopy. The highest point was thirty reaches above the ground but the main camp was around ten reaches off the jungle floor. The huts were connected with wooden pathways and rope bridges that were supported by tree thick posts dug deep into the ground. Ebony looked at the camp stunned at the work put into it. All the posts had markings on them. Some were prayers honouring the war god and asking for protection, others for tributing deaths of people from the huts at the back of the camp. Tibalt led them to a large stair case. It led into a sealed off courtyard where the whole camps population was waiting to greet them. Ebony looked around at the men. She couldn't see anyone she knew. Tibalt called out a command and the camp obeyed. They formed to straight lines. Tibalt led their small group through the warriors. The men looked at Ebony with lust but once Lex put his arm around her they started to realize that she was of fairly high rank. Ebony searched all the faces. She saw a few others that had been friends with her father, they smiled at her as she passed one even bowed. Soon she stoped looking and just walked with Lex and took no notice of anyone else. Lex and Ebony were introduced and the men excitedly shook his hand and kissed Ebony's. One everyone had introduced themselves to Lex, they were taken to the main hut. It was large and well furnished. Tibalt told Lex that this is where they could stay. Soon Ebony and Lex were left alone while the afternoon meal was given to the men of the camp and Lex's crew. Ebony sat down on the bed. It was covered in wild animal skins. It was soft and warm, much different to the silk on the bed she had been sleeping on for the past two years. She felt the skins. She looked at Lex as she laid down on the bed with lust in her eye, but he just stood at the window gazing at the men below. They were training in the main courtyard.

"Lex?"

"Yes Ebony"

"Can I go for a walk? I need to get some fresh air."

"Stay inside the camp." Lex spoke to her from the window. He didn't even look at her. Ebony nodded and walked out of the hut. She walked around the whole camp she went right to the end of the camp, where she could look into the dark jungle. She gazed in between the trees seeing a large black cat, a lot like the one she had at home, but this one was much bigger, almost as big as a goat. Ebony's ears pricked at the sound of a strangers foots steppes came closer to her. She could tell it was a man but it wasn't Lex. This stranger's steps were soft and his breath was jagged and nervous. Ebony wondered who it was. She sat down on the edge of the wooden platform and let her legs dangle over the side. Her silver dress blew in the cool breeze that came from the coast. The man came and sat down next to her. Ebony didn't look at him, she just sat still and wondered why he had come so casually up to her.

"It has been a long time Ebony." That voice, she knew it. Jace. She looked at the man next her and tears formed in her eyes.

"Jace what are you doing here?" she said through rough sobs of joy but also sadness for they had been reunited but could never be together.

"When you left your parents told me the whole story so I came here to become a warrior." He went to put his arm around her to comfort her but she pulled away.

"Lex and I are together Jace. Don't" Ebony snapped. Jace put his hand down disappointedly.

"Do you love him?" Ebony looked into her old boyfriends brown eyes.

"I was forced to. I am a slave, I have to love him now." She put her hand to her stomach. More tears fell from her eyes and Jace wiped them away.

Why now Ebony, I don't understand. You don't have to, we could run away together, live off the land…start a family." Jace said excitedly but Ebony cried on.

"We are going to have a baby Jace, I was forced to have a baby with him." She got up and started to run away. She was crying and she felt herself loose control. She ran into the hut and sunk into the bed, and cried until her eyes could not produce anymore tears. She got out of the dress now soaked with tears, and into a thick woven gown that Mel had brought from the ship that she usually wore in winter. Lex had gone to talk to Tibalt about Ebony and their upcoming child and Mel was helping the other women prepare the evening meal. Ebony was alone in the hut. She started to go into shock. Her boyfriend was here, when she saw him she wanted to kiss him all over, and when he talked about going away, she wanted to get up and go with him and never return back to lex. Ebony knew that this would never be able to happen though. Ebony felt herself shaking and she started to fell strong, sharp pain below her stomach. She screamed in pain, she stopped suddenly when she felt something wet between her legs.

* * *

**She is Lost**

Alyssa heard Ebony scream. She ran into the room and immediately knew what was going on. She told Ebony to stay calm and to just keep breathing. Ebony nodded her shaking head and concentrated on her breathing like she had done with lex. Alyssa ran to the back of the hut and took the white cloth that laid next to the jug of water used to wash your hands and face before eating. Ebony was thankful that Alyssa knew what she was doing. She told Ebony to keep breathing, that was the only thing she cared about, was that Ebony stayed alive. She placed the cloth underneath Ebony, as she told her to breathe and to stay calm. Soon the white cloth was covered in dark red blood. Ebony was sweating and she was in terrible pain. Alyssa sent Damon to fetch Lex immediately. Alyssa sat down on the bed next to her friend, dabbing the sweat and tears off her face.

"I am so sorry Ebony, your daughter didn't make it." Ebony screamed and Alyssa hugged her. Ebony cried into Alyssa's shoulder, she had lost her baby. Alyssa shushed Ebony and rocked her back and forward like you would with a child. Ebony soon fell asleep from exhaustion. She was still in a dangerous state, weak and in grief, she wouldn't hold onto her life for long. Lex walked in and quickly sent for his doctor. Lex sat down next to Ebony and quietly woke her, Dr. Miner made up a broth of herbs to relieve the pain and calm her down from her loss. Lex forced Ebony to drink it, once the bowl was empty Ebony fell into another silent sleep. Lex laid by Ebony's side all night, afraid that he would loose her. By morning Ebony's pail face had a bit of colour. She could sit up now, but only a few minutes at a time. Lex questioned Alyssa about the miscarriage, trying to find out why Ebony had it.

"When did it start?"

"Ebony had talked to a man before she ran into the hut crying. I then heard a scream and I ran in to see her loosing the baby…"

"Who was this man?"

"I do not know his first name but his name is Jace." Lex's face went straight, his eyes opened wide and his mouth went thin.

"Where is this man now?"

"He is waiting outside, why?" Lex didn't answer. He stormed out of the room full of rage.

* * *

**Perish**

Jace stood outside wondering if Ebony was alright. He had stayed outside the room all night so he would know if she had passed on. He had heard her moan and scream. He had heard Alyssa talk to her softly in attempt to comfort her and he had heard Ebony cry. Lex came though the door and saw Jace. Jace bowed before Lex. Lex looked down on Jace and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Jace felt his heart race and his pulse rise.

"You, you made her do this, it is your fault" Jace looked at Lex with shock and fear on his face.

"What do you mean sir?" lex loosened his grip. Jace calmed a bit. His heart was still racing. He took a deep breath. Lex went to turn away when he hit jace in the face. Jace fell to the ground, holding his mouth and wiping the blood away with his sleeve Lex kicked him in the stomach and Jace yelled out but no one came. Lex had the authority to do this. Jace shook with fear as Lex lifted him to his feet and once more hit him hard in the face. Jace heard the crack of his nose and he felt the blood fall down the front of his clothes and into his mouth. Jace stumbled back. He lent up against the rail looking down he could see the ground twenty reaches below. Lex breathed heavily as he approached Jace. He was bleeding from the nose and his bottom lip was split down the middle. His head was spinning and he felt like throwing up, Lex grabbed Jace and stared into his eyes.

"You nearly killed Ebony, so I am going to make sure you don't again." He lifted Jace up and over the rail. Jace held onto Lex's arm. He stuttered as he pled for his life but Lex didn't listen, his rage blocked out everything out. Lex let go and Jace felt his hand slip on the silk shirt. Jace fell to his death onto the hard jungle ground. Lex watched to make sure he wasn't moving. Jace laid motionless his eyes glassy and his features gloomy with sorrow and regret. Lex walked away fro the rail and back to the hut. He washed the blood off his hands and changed his shirt. Ebony woke up form the noise he made and watched as he washed the blood from his hands.

"What did you do?"

"Never mind just get some rest. You will feel better once you have." She sat up and glared at him.

"Tell me Lex. Tell me now!" he walked over to Ebony and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe when you are stronger, right now it is best if you just concentrated on getting better." He pushed Ebony back down. She stayed where she was and by afternoon fell into a light sleep. Dr. Miner suggested that it would be better if Ebony stayed on the island for a week until she was fully recovered. Tibalt was pleased that his cousin was going to stay. He ordered a funeral to be organised for Jace and that his name was to be engraved on one of the posts at the front entrance. Lex apologised for his death but Tibalt said that it was his right to kill Jace as he was a threat to his future wife's life. Tibalt gave his sympathy to Ebony for the loss of her daughter but didn't say a word about Jace. Ebony cried every day for her child that did not get to live, her daughter Eleanor, the baby that she lived for, now gone. Ebony's only reason for living was lost, forever.

Ebony go stronger in the next few days. She did nothing but sleep, and eat. She did not get out of bed except to relieve herself or to wash, and she did not talk to Lex other than the mystery of the blood that covered his hands. She could walk around on the fifth day after her miscarriage; though Lex disapproved Ebony meditated and practiced her powers. Ebony asked Lex what he had done to get the blood on his hands but he turned away and said that he would tell her later. Ebony started to get fed up. She sent for Alyssa. She got out of bed and looked out the window. The day was cold and windy; the cool breeze felt good on her face and it had a way of relaxing her. The winter months were starting to come and the days started to get shorter as the night became longer. Alyssa soon came though the door and rushed over to Ebony.

"My lady, you shouldn't be standing in the window, you are still too weak. I don't want you to catch a clod" Ebony turned and stared at her friend with annoyance.

"I told you don't call me lady, I am your equal and I am your friend."

"Sorry Ebony." She smiled and led Ebony back to the fur covered bed.

What did you need me for Ebony?" Ebony looked at Alyssa and took her hand for support, she thought about how she would ask Alyssa but instead just said what came into her head.

"What did Lex do to have that blood over his hands the other day?"

"I don't know if I can tell you?" A tear came to her eye. Ebony wiped it away and looked into the eyes of her only friend.

"Please tell me. What did he do?" Alyssa put her head down and got up from the bed.

"I can't tell you" Alyssa rushed out of the room before Ebony could ask her again. Ebony got changed into a thick, heavy, coat made out of some light coloured fur. She walked out of the room and saw the sadness on everyone's face. She walked up to a young man about the same age as herself. He bowed in front of her but remained silent.

"What has happened to leave everyone so miserable?"

"One of your men was killed abruptly a few days ago. We are all still in morning." He hung his head low, and did not look at Ebony.

"Who died?" she asked nervously.

"The commander of my rank, Jace Cirra. A great loss for most of us." The warrior hung his head low once more. He bid Ebony goodbye and left towards the temple to say a prayer to the gods. Ebony couldn't believe what Lex had done. She was confused with emotions. She walked around the camp to the mail hall where Lex was talking to Tibalt. She stormed into the hall and went straight up to Lex, tears streaming form her eyes and anger in her soul. Both Lex and Tibalt stopped talking and stared at her as she stormed towards them, glaring and uttering under her breath a kind of curse.

"Lex how could you!" Lex looked at Ebony as she creamed at him. Tibalt was shocked but he also found if funny that Lex couldn't handle Ebony.

"Ebony what are you doing out of bed, you are too weak go back now." He said calmly, controlling is anger quite well.

"You killed Jace. How could you!" she screamed once again and grabbing Lex at the front of his shirt and threatening to hit him.

Ebony let go now!" his voice started to hold anger and frustration for Ebony's disobedience.

"I asked you to let go, I asked you to stop, and you never did, you kept going, remember." She said low and quite so Tibalt would not hear. Lex looked at Tibalt. He nodded and then left Lex alone with Ebony. Once the doors were closed Lex turned his attention back to Ebony.

"Ebony, how did you find out?"

"A warrior told me, Why did you do it, why lex why? She said as she started to cry. She fell to her knees sobbing for her loss. He asked her to calm down but she didn't. She let go of lex and wiped away the tears. She then stood up again waiting for Lex's answer.

"I needed to do something, because you say him, the stress from it al nearly killed you. He had already killed my daughter. I would not let her death go without vengeance. Ebony shook her head and left the room. She passed many curious eyes but none asked a question or tried to stop her. Lex came out of the main hall and called after her but she continued to run. She ran out of the came and down the wooden pathway towards the sand dunes and the ocean.

* * *

**One with the Sea**

Ebony walked into the cool ocean water. Tears fell from her eyes. Not from what she was about to do but what she had done to others in her life time. She felt responsible for Jace's death and the pain she had caused others to feel, and the pain she was about to conflict on others made her weep even more. For the first time in two years she prayed to the gods that they would not condemn her to an eternity of suffering because living the life she had was worse then hell. She felt her fur coat drag in the water. She took it off and it fell to the bottom of the ocean floor. The water was now lapping over her shoulders. Her hair was wet and heavy. Her eyes stung from the salt as the current pulled her out, she let it take her. She let the ocean consume her. Lex stood on the beach as he watched as she gave her life to the ocean. He said a prayer to let the gods watch over her and to look after her in the after life. He said good bye to her and walked up the sand dunes shedding no tears for the loss of his love. Ebony whispered the prayer her mother used to say to her when she went on a journey. _"May all the gods bless you and keep your life safe….watch over my daughter and let her take the right path. We will meet again soon but until then….goodbye_" she put her head under the water and let the sea take her under. She now fulfilled her dreams, the first time she went on the ship Ebony had dreamed of death and now she had it. She would always be with the sea, always with her lover Lex, as he searched for a new beauty who would always be beyond the reach of a desperate man.

_Fin_


End file.
